Insulin made in the pancreas is necessary for the body to be able to use sugar as fuel. Insulin signals the intake of sugar (i.e., glucose) from the blood into cells of the body (e.g., muscles). In type I diabetes, the pancreas no longer produces insulin; so, patients with type I diabetes need to take insulin shots in order to compensate for the pancreas' inability to produce insulin. Conditions associated with type I diabetes include hypoglycemia, ketoacidosis and celiac disease. Having type I diabetes increases your risk for many serious complications including: heart disease (cardiovascular disease), blindness (retinopathy), nerve damage (neuropathy), and kidney damage (nephropathy). The insulin shortage in type I diabetes is believed to be caused by an autoimmune process in which the body's immune system destroys the β-cells in the pancreas. Thus, there is a need to identify methods of treating and preventing type I diabetes by preventing the body's immune system from destroying β-cells in the pancreas.